This isn't love
by Sevi Snape
Summary: late WIKTT challenge response. Hermione is a 'working gilr' and Severus becomes one of her clients. What happens during their 'buisness meeting' and will either of them regret it. (its better than my summary suggests promise)


Usual disclaimer.

Response (if very late) to maenads WIKTT challenge. Hope you all like it.

Stand alone fic please don't ask for more. Because I have none.

****

****

****

****

****

**This isn't love.**

"Are you in there?" Draco called through the door.

He looked around the corridor he was now stood in. The flats where horrible, dank and musty. Not his usual hang out it was true but he was here for a reason, and it was on the other side of this door.

"Hey I said are you there." He fell silent again. 

There was muffling on the other side of the door, a few clanks of bottles and then footsteps getting closer to the door. The flats occupant opened the door. 

"What do you want?" asked the woman sleepily, dressed in only her dressing gown. "I have a client in here."

Draco looked past her into the flat, messy and dirty, and sure enough there was a form lying on the bed.

"Well get rid of him. Your mine remember." Draco said pushing into the room.

The person in the bed stirred.

"Hey you, get up." Draco called, and then he turned to the girl. "I hope you charged him for the whole night?"

"He hasn't paid yet, he said he'd pay as he left." The girl said wiping sleep from her eyes and picking up some lacy garments from the floor, some fishnet items and a bottle or two. Draco snatched the bottles off her.

"Cava? So this guy has money? Well he better pay." Draco said watching the man get up.

The girl made no effort to stop anything and took the items in her arms into another room.

"Who are you?" the man asked. 

"I'm the landlord, here to collect the rent. She said you owed her money." Draco.

"Yes I do."

"How much?" 

"Aurora said about £100."

"Oh well I need £150 off her or she gets kicked out, and you get no more, shall we say fun?"

The man thought for a moment, at this point Aurora sashayed back into the room. The man looked at her.

"I'll ring you." He said before pressing money in her hand and leaving.  

"Aurora? What the fuck are you doing? That's not your name." Draco said.

"I know but I don't want people knowing my real name. What if someone from our world came one night they would know its me?"

"That's what I want!" Draco shouted. "I want them to know that the perfect little Hermione Granger is a common whore, a slut, she is mine and I can do what I want with her!" Draco shouted advancing on her.

He snatched the money out of her hand and started to count it. 

"Here," he pressed some money into her hands.

"£100? That's the whole fee!" Hermione said looking shocked.

"No it's half as usual, the stupid git paid £200, I told him I needed £150 of you or I turf you out."

Hermione just seemed blasé about it, taking the money over to her dresser and putting it in the jar she used for her rent money.

"Has my father been round?" Draco asked sitting on the bed and removing his shoes.

"No, not seen him since last week. Why?"

"He said he wanted to see you." Draco said unzipping his trousers.

Hermione walked over to the bed and took off her dressing gown showing every aspect of her body, every curve, every inch, every bruise and scratch. She sat on the bed and undid Draco's shirt throwing it to the floor.

Draco emerged several hours later leaving Hermione to tidy up and get ready for the evening, she had her job to do after all. 

Hermione switched the radio on; the usual depressing songs spilled from it and filled the air. Depressing because they were about love and happiness, things she was forbidden. She showered trying to wash away the filth she felt embedded in her skin, she knew it was in vain.

She had done this everyday for 5 years now. Everyday since she had been 'owned' by the Malfoy's. Since she had been captured and used to lure Harry into saving her, since Voldemort had been vanquished and Harry killed in the process. Since no one cared about her anymore. She was, as Draco put it, a whore. She had no wand, not much money, and no contact with the wizarding world. All she had was her bruised and dying pride. 

She left the bathroom and went into her room. As she got there the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hello, is that Aurora?"

"Yes."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm available."

"Good, can you come my flat, 69 Greenfield Place, 9.00 tonight?"

"Sure."

And with that the man put the phone down.

Hermione dried her hair and got dressed. Carefully choosing clothes that look appealing, she needed the money. Red lace underwear, red suspender belt, red fishnets, black hot pants and a black and red corset. She pulled on her knee high boots and looked at herself. Well it didn't look attractive to her, but then she wasn't paying for it. It was only 5pm she had 4 hours to kill yet; she may as well try and get some extra cash.

At half past eight she was back in her flat, re adjusting her clothes and make up. Picking up her full-length coat so as no to embarrass her client by openly flaunting her profession. The journey to Greenfield Place was only short and she arrived 10 minutes early. When she arrived there was a note on the door. 

Aurora,

The door is open, there's a drink on the side for you and your fee. I shall be back at 9.05. I've left some clothes for you; I would like you to wear them.

She thought it was odd, but then her clients usually had strange requests. She let herself in and took off her coat seeing the drink she picked it up, it looked like milkshake. She sniffed it, cautious of what could be in it. In the end she decided what the hell; if it was poisoned then at least she would get out of this life. It tasted like chocolate milkshake but in the background there was a taste of something unpleasant, yet it was strangely familiar.  She quickly changed into the clothes left out. She was expecting bondage or lace or something tacky and degrading. She was pleasantly surprised; it was a dress identical to the one she had worn for graduation. Red silk and red heels, the looked stunning. She did her hair up so she looked the part completely. 

When she was ready it was only 9pm, she started to look around the flat. On the bedside table there was a large amount of bushy hair. She smiled, looks like someone else had had an accident like hers. In her 6th year she had and Draco Malfoy had been fighting in the potions lab and Pansy Parkinson had grabbed of her hair and cut, her hair was really short because that day she had tied her hair in a ponytail. Oh well she thought would happen a lot, the Slytherins would think it was funny. 

She began to wonder who this man was; his wife must have kept the hair after it had been cut off. Hermione had wished she could keep hers, it would have come in useful for potions and suchlike, but Professor Snape had confiscated it.

Hermione wandered into the bathroom to spray some perfume as she heard the door open. She sprayed it quickly and walked in the main room again.

"Good evening miss." The man said.

"Hello" she said shocked. 

Quickly she realised the look on her face was one of shock and adjusted it while the man was hanging up his outdoor garments. He was wearing a suit, as if he were going out. He turned to her he looked stunned, as she were the most breath taking thing he had ever seen. It was him, the man she had thought of every time she had a client, it was the man that she had wished would love her. Professor Snape.

"Are we going somewhere tonight?" she asked softly.

"Yes, please call me Severus." He said. "We're going to dinner. I've not eaten out for a long time. I don't like doing it alone."

She slowly walked over to him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, she didn't even have to act. This is whom she wanted to be with. She kissed him and felt his arm wrap round her pulling her close while his tongue searched her mouth. 

"We had better go." He said as he released her.

The restaurant was lovely, an Italian restaurant. The evening had been lovely, as they were a real couple, as if this was the normal way of living. 

At about 11pm they arrived back at Severus flat, they were kissing passionately before the door had even been shut properly. In their fumble to fall on the bed Hermione knocked the stereo remote control. Music spilled from the speakers. 

_Lovely ladies waiting in the dark_

_Ready for a thick one _

_Or a quick one in the park_

_Long time short time_

Anytime my dear 

_Cost a little extra if you want to take all year_

_Quick and cheap is underneath the pier_

Hermione bolted upright; Severus tried to find the controls.

_Lovely lady fastest on the street_

_Wasn't there three minutes _

_She was back up on her feet_

_Lovely lady what you waiting for_

_Doesn't take a lot of savvy just to be a whore_

_Lovely lady what's a lady for?_

Finally he found the off button. Hermione just stared, she had been fine, she had pretended this was her boyfriend/husband and then she had the harsh reminder of what she really was.

"I'm sorry, I'm a les miserable fan, and I forgot the CD was in there." Severus said awkwardly.

"Its fine, its my profession, its ok."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Not you…"

"Severus its fine." Hermione leant over and began kissing him again.

She couldn't believe it; her classroom daydreams and nighttime musing had been about him, about this. Wanting to know what he was really like behind the professional exterior. 

Slowly Hermione ran her hands down his back and brought them back up to his shoulders. She eased off the restricting suit jacket from one shoulder then proceeded to do the same to the other. His shirt was not going to be a problem simple buttons all the way. Hermione pushed him on his back and straddled him looking down at him as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He didn't move he just lay there in almost revered silence as if he couldn't believe that this woman was doing this to him, that she was the most beautiful woman in the world instead of a 'working girl.' 

It was almost as though he thought she was someone else, a completely different person altogether. His hands ran greedily over her skin, with a touch so light it was almost as thought he was only hovering mere nanometers form her skin. He finally reached up and removed the one clip that kept her hair tied up. As he hair fell round her face, in the sexy way it does when released from a style, she undid the last shirt button. Pushing back the shirt she took in his slim, almost skinny frame. She had dreamt he had a perfect, slim toned torso, lightly dusted with black hair and taunt nipples. Instead she got the reality, a frame slightly too bony and she found she liked this better.

She didn't even bother to remove his shirt; it was too deliciously sexy as it was. It was his trouser zipper that was next on her list of priorities. At the prospect of seeing this man exposing his, shall we say manhood, and her being able to gorge on it and reserve the memory purely for herself made her run wet. 

Suddenly just as Hermione was starting to get excited at was to happen, a change came over Severus. He pushed her off and got up. 

"Your not her." He said plainly. "Its not the same."

"I can be anyone you want me to be." Hermione replied. 

"But your not her!" Severus repeated. "You can pretend all you like but you're not her!"

He was getting angry, as if Hermione was to blame for not being that person. If Hermione hadn't of been scared of his temper she would have found his current state erotic. He was stood there shirt open, trouser button undone, hair mussed. Oh so sexy. But as it was he was furious.

"Your just not her!" he said advancing on Hermione and giving her a forceful slap across the face, sending her falling backwards on to the bed, clutching her cheek. Her cheek showed the slap mark instantly, red and sore, stinging as the cool air of the apartment hit it. 

"I'm sorry" Hermione said choking back tears.

"I don't care though." He said rolling Hermione over to lie on her stomach. He held both her hands above her head with one hand and used the other to undo his trousers. When his zip was undone he used the free hand to hitch the dress above Hermione's waist. Unceremoniously he parted her legs and thrust himself into her. Leaning forward to talk in her ear and get a stronger grip on her arms. 

"Your not her, your just a whore. A dirty slut. And I don't care now. I'll get what I want then you can go. That's songs right you know? It doesn't take a lot of savvy to be a whore."

All the time he was talking in his cold, slow tone he was thrusting so deep into her it almost hurt. It was just like another client. That was what made Hermione cry, not the pain, not the words, the fact suddenly he treated her as a prostitute. 10 minutes ago she had been a lady, apparently the lady of his dreams, but know he realised she was just a whore.

He was thrusting so hard and fast, pounding into her that it took him mere minutes to orgasm.

"Lick it off." He ordered as he pulled out of her. 

Obeying as usual she did so, tasting her tears mixed in with the semen. 

When she was done she lay there next to him in the bed.

"Just leave in the morning." He said soberly, as if he regretted what he did. "Leave before I wake up."

"Ok." Hermione sniffed.

When the next morning came he woke before. He could sense she was still there and wouldn't look at her. He just lay there for 10 minutes until her heard her moving, and making noises showing that she was awake. 

"Just go." He said refusing to look at her.

Silently Hermione got up and went to get her clothes they were on his side of the bed. He hadn't realised that and he saw her, still the same as last night.

"Shit! I made it too strong." He said out loud.

"What?" she asked.

"Just look in the mirror." He ordered.

Hermione did so, seeing nothing wrong.

"What? I look the same as always."

"You look like that normally? That's the real you? Your sure?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes its me, I think I know what I look like."

At this Severus just stared at her.

"But you're not her!"

"I'm not who?"

"Hermione Granger." Severus whispered. "Are you?"

Hermione just looked at him. Did she really want to admit it was her? Why would she had looked any different this than from last night? Why was he so shocked to find that this is what she really looked like?

"Look Severus I don't know what your up to or who you think I am no. But who was I supposed to be last night? Hermione granger?"

"Yes." I gave you a drink, it had something in it." Severus said absently as if his mind weren't altogether there.

Suddenly things seemed to click, his expression changed from confusion to horror. He almost leapt out of the bed and ran across the room to her. He took hold of her shoulders and then her cupped her face, trying to prove she was real.

"Hermione? It's you isn't it? Its you?"

"Yes its me." Hermione said bemused at Severus outburst.

"I made polyjuice potion and put it in that drink, I thought if you left before I woke up I could pretend I had spent the night with. But then that bloody song was playing in my head and I couldn't. I couldn't pretend. But I didn't need to. It was you." Suddenly realisation dawned on him

"Oh shit, what have I done? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… well I did but not like that."

Hermione took a step back and picked up the items of clothes that had been dropped at Severus embrace.

Severus had backed away now and was pacing in circles his head bowed and an expression of guilt on his face. Hermione took this as an opportune moment to leave. She picked up her things and made for the door.

"No." Severus called. "Hermione do you know how many years we've… I've been looking for you? I thought you would be working in the muggle world or abroad. I never thought that you would be…" he tailed off.

"A whore?" Hermione finished bluntly. "Yeah well it wasn't exactly my idea either. But once I was captured by the Malfoy's and my wand was snapped and burnt then I didn't have a lot to bargain with did I?"

"The Malfoy's? You're owned by them?"

Hermione nodded.

"I had no idea."

"Yeah well its not something you want spread around is it?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, I was one of the brightest people at Hogwarts apparently and now I'm working as a whore."

"Miss Granger…"

"Don't you start getting all high and mighty now, get off your goddamn soap box Severus. You're not my professor now you know!"

Severus stood there shocked. She was right, how could he lecture her now? After what he had just done to her.

"I apologise, if I had known it was you I would never…"

"Oh but you would do it to someone else? Some other lady? Right well I know were you stand,"

Hermione glanced down to his crotch at this point.  She turned to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione. I told you I have been looking for you. I wanted you to come back. We all did. 

"Well you can't have looked hard enough can you?"

They stood staring at each other. Their eyes locked. She didn't mean it, any of it. She missed the wizarding world too, she missed Hogwarts and magic and an almost normal life. And she missed him. He had been a bastard to her all her school life and then again the previous night but he had been looking for her. He cared. 

"Severus I missed you too." Hermione said quietly.

The look on his face was unreadable, but it seemed to be somewhere between pain and joy.

"Can I come back?" Hermione asked.

"Please do." Was all he said.

"But I have no were to stay, no money and no wand." Hermione protested somewhat weakly.

"Stay with me."

"Until I get a job and some money?"

"Stay with me forever."

Severus was watching her trying to gauge a reaction.

"That's a long time Severus."

"I know. But so is 5 years without a friendly face."

Hermione snorted, lightening the mood unintentionally.

"Begging your pardon Severus, yours has never been the most friendly of faces."

The smile and laughter fell from the air and Hermione's face instantly. Severus was walking towards her; he took her in his arms and kissed her hard. The kiss was raw passion, all battling tongues and stars dancing before Hermione's eyes.

"Yes" Hermione said breathlessly when he released her.

"Yes, to what?"

"To everything."

" I had hoped you'd say that. Come on I'm sure your brimming with ideas for improvement and bettering the general wizarding morals."

Hermione smiled and took hold of Severus hand. This wasn't love, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before, but it wasn't love…

…yet.


End file.
